Divergent
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: This is my story of Divergent. Joseph was Abnegation but he always admired the Dauntless so when he gets to choose his new faction he couldn't be more happy; but he soon meets the legendary Three, and even though he knows nothing about her he is determined to find things out before things get confusing?


Prologue

Bella's POV

It wasn't always like this. Divided into the five into the five factions that (now) make up today's society. The five factions are Abnegation (the Selfless), Erudite (the Intelligent), Amity (the Peaceful), Candor (the Truthful) and Dauntless (the Brave).

I think back to when it wasn't all like this.

...

*Flashback*

I was six when it happened. My sister and I were at the park and something seemed...off. No other kids were out. Then people dressed in black, white and blue were at peoples homes and the people seemed scared. I got to my sister and we ran home for fear they may want us too.

When we got home our grandma was talking to our aunt and mother while our older brother was playing Nintendo and our cousins, Christian and Sara, were playing with Barbie dolls.

"Mama!" We screamed. When they turned to see us they could see the look of horror on our faces. But before we could say a thing we were attacked. My mom and sister were by the tree in the front yard, my cousins and aunt were sitting on the patio furniture, my grandma and brother were on the porch. I was in the driveway surrounded.

"You're coming with us." One of them told me. And i most certainly didn't want to go; mostly because I didn't know why or if I was going to see my family again. My brother soon stepped in and told them that if they were going to split up our family they most certainly weren't taking me away.

So we were then separated. My aunt and cousins were put into Amity; my mom and sister were Abnegation; and because of my brother they put me, my brother and our grandma into Dauntless.

Over the years I changed. My dirty blonde hair became a very dark shade of burnnett it looked black and I had gotten glasses. At ten our grandma got cancer they told her she'd survive until the last two weeks in December; she lasted until mid January. After her death they told me I could no longer be Bella June Doran. I could only keep my first, middle or last name. So I changed it to Sydney June Light.

When I was fourteen I was at the table doing my algebra homework and had my brother check it since I was terrible at the subject. As he was half way done older Dauntless came in with guns one pinned me down to the floor and I saw my brother fighting but I kept screaming his name, Levi.

After a few minutes I blacked out and when I woke up our apartment was trashed and I couldn't find my brother anywhere. I went to the police but a few months later they told me that they couldn't find my brother and because I couldn't keep calm and get a good look at some of the intruders they couldn't do a thing about it.

So, I decided, if the police weren't going to help me find my brother I'd do it on my own.

...

A few months ago I knew I had a lead I could find out what happened to my brother and where he was. As I was making my way to the Pit people asked me if I was Sydney Light and I said it depends on who was asking.

They then told me that because the was progressing really well I could pick which fraction I would like to be in a year early instead of doing it when I was sixteen.

...

So that's brings us here. I was on a train to my choosing ceremony. I remember when I was eleven I found out my Christian chose Erudite to become a paralegal, when I was fourteen (and before my brother was taken) my cousin Sara choose Abnegation. Now it was my turn.

As they called me up I took the knife and cut my self and let the blood drop into Dauntless; Dauntless took my brother away from me and Dauntless will be the answer to finding him.

...

After initiation was over people started calling me Three since I always placed in the top three (actually the number three) so people just called me three. And I didn't mind.


End file.
